Rice Ball
by faery pink sparkle
Summary: [Oneshot] Just how much had she come to influence their lives?


Rice Ball

by Faery Pink Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters or the original story, but I do own this story.

**Summary:** Oneshot- based off anime. Just how much had she come to influence their lives?

-----

A motionless form lay hidden beneath the comfort and warmth of a pale pink blanket. At first glance the room seemed quite plain with pale coloured walls, a few books placed neatly on a desk and a lone photograph displayed beside a big bed. Though the room did seem plain, the person who still lay sleeping wasn't and neither was the person in the photograph. The picture beside the bed had captured a moment in time not too long ago. The frame held a photo of a young woman, Kyoko Honda. A bright smile lighted up her kind face and vibrant orange locks fell just beneath her ears. She had been wild in her day, being called 'The Red Butterfly' in her gang. It was said that the taillights of her motorbike were like butterfly wings flashing as she sped by. Though some thought her reckless and too carefree, she had a kind soul and a pure heart. These were special qualities that could also be found in her only child, Tohru Honda.

Tohru was special, no doubt about it. With her long brown tresses and her sparkling teal eyes, Tohru had a bright personality and a big heart. Always polite and friendly, Tohru Honda was the optimistic type. She always looked on the brighter side of things, always looking for a silver lining on a cloudy day; especially when her mother died in an unfortunate car accident. Though it was extremely hard for her, Tohru had been brave and she faced all the days that followed. Of course, her two best friends were there to support her every step of the way. What would she ever do without Uo and Hana? After her mother died, Tohru went to live with her grandfather. Then she lived in a tent for a while. And now she was living with the Sohma's. Well, she was living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo to be more exact. The Sohma's were unique. _Very_ unique. Their family had been cursed for generations and still are; the Curse of the Zodiacs. Whenever a cursed Sohma was hugged by the opposite sex or if they were under a great deal of stress, they would turn into a member of the Chinese Zodiac. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were the Rat, Cat and Dog respectively. If someone found out about the Sohma's family secret, that person's memory would have to be erased by Hatori Sohma, who happens to be the Dragon. Then Tohru found out. Under normal circumstances, the same would have been done to her. But the head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma, had made an exception with her on the condition that she wouldn't tell a single soul. And this she had promised. Tohru was definitely special.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Miss Honda?" a gentle voice called to her, muffled by the closed door of her room. The young girl shifted in her sleep. "Miss Honda?" the voice repeated and was followed by louder knocking.

A brown head appeared from beneath the covers. Slowly, Tohru opened her eyes. Turning on her side, she faced her mother and smiled. "Good morning," she greeted. Kyoko's face smiled back at her. The knocking continued. "Oh!" Tohru exclaimed as she quickly sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of her weariness. "Come in!" she invited. The door slowly opened and a head poked inside. Two purple orbs looked at her in concern. "Yuki," Tohru smiled, "Good morning."

A teenage boy walked into the room. "Good morning, Miss Honda. I'm sorry if I woke you," he replied with an apologetic bow of his purple head.

"It's ok, Yuki. Don't worry."

Yuki nodded his understanding. "I came to greet you 'Happy Birthday'." He told her with a soft smile.

Tohru grinned, "Thank you, Yuki!" _He remembered!_ Tohru was ecstatic. Jumping out of bed, she rushed to Yuki in her pink pajamas and gave him a hug. There was a small "boom" that sounded and Tohru's arms fell to her sides immediately after. "Yuki, I am _so_ sorry!" Tohru fell to her knees and she faced a little rat that was surrounded by school clothes that were scattered on the floor. "I wasn't thinking! I'm _so_ stupid!"

"It's ok, Miss Honda," Yuki reassured her in a calm voice.

The young girl managed a small smile. This was followed by another small "boom". Tohru instinctively shut her eyes before she could see anything knowing, from plenty of experience, that a naked boy would be getting dressed in front of her. Tohru's cheeks were soon stained red. Movements could be heard and when it ceased, a hand reached down and gently touched her shoulder. Taking it as an indication that he was done, Tohru opened her eyes.

Yuki was quite good at masking his embarrassment, "Sorry." Tohru smiled understandingly.

"Oh Yuki!" a singsong voice called from downstairs. "You wouldn't happen to be watching our dear Tohru get dressed for school are you?" Shigure began to laugh to himself heartily. But his laughing was abruptly stopped when he received a blow to the head from his younger and more aggressive cousin, Kyo Sohma.

"I'm not like you," Yuki answered under his breath and glared at the floor as if he was looking at Shigure in the kitchen. Tohru just smiled goofily. Yuki exhaled and turned to the girl with a quick smile, "I'll see you downstairs." Tohru just nodded. The door closed behind Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda got ready for school.

-----

Yuki entered the kitchen to be greeted by one scowl and one smile.

"You damn Rat," an angry voice muttered as Yuki walked in.

Yuki glared at his orange-top cousin. "Stupid Cat," he retorted in an aloof voice as he reached for the juice in the fridge. Kyo stared daggers at his cousin.

Shigure decided to intervene before a fight broke out between the two, which he knew would only result in his house being destroyed… yet again. "Where's the Birthday Girl?" the novelist asked in his cheerful tone.

"Getting ready for school," Yuki replied as he poured himself a glass of juice. "She'll be down any-"

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed and he smiled from ear to ear. The two younger boys turned to face the Birthday Girl who was smiling at them all. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Shigure began to sing joyously. An annoyed Cat groaned and the Rat shook his head at Shigure in dismay. "Happy Birthday dear Tohru! Happy Birthday to you!" the Dog finished. Tohru was grinning happily. She felt so special!

"Yeah, Happy birthday," Kyo added nonchalantly, but gave her his secret smile. Yuki and Shigure saw no such thing.

"Thank you all _so_ much!" Tohru beamed at them. She seemed to be glowing and the Sohma's enjoyed basking in her happiness, because in truth, her happiness was their happiness too.

Shigure lead the way to the dining area, "Tohru, how old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen now."

Shigure became dreamy-eyed as he sat himself before the table. "Ah, such a ripe age," he sighed as if he was in heaven, "And soon you'll be a woman." Tohru blushed profusely. Kyo's red eyes narrowed dangerously and Yuki's purple orbs were staring daggers at the novelist. Noticing the dirty looks he was receiving, he decided to change the subject. "Well… let's eat shall we?" The older man looked at the cereal before him in distaste. He shook his dark head in disappointment, "It's such a shame that we won't be eating Tohru's delicious home-cooked meals this fine, sunny morning."

A look of worry washed over Tohru's delicate face, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake up so late! If you want, I can make something…"

Shigure actually considered this, "Actually," two glares, "cereal is just fine." Shigure ate a spoonful as if to prove his point.

"Just because he complains, doesn't mean you have to go and fix his problem," Kyo snapped at Tohru as he gave Shigure a pointed look. "Shigure can just learn to deal with it. Besides, it's _your_ birthday."

"For once, Kyo is actually right." Yuki was surprised that he agreed with the Cat. Kyo looked indignant at the comment. Yuki continued, "_We _should be sorry for not making _you_ a special birthday breakfast."

Tohru shook her head and began to wave her arms frantically, "Oh no no no! You've all done so much for me already. That would just be asking for it."

The three Sohma's only smiled at the outsider. Tohru had been living with them for over a year and a half, but she was still the same. Tohru was always grateful for whatever came her way, but she would never ask for anything. She was always looking out for others instead of herself. That was just the kind of person that she was. After all, her mother had always told her to be herself… _Just be yourself. You'll be fine_…and Kyoko was right.

-----

"There's our Birthday Girl!" a voice called out. Tohru turned to face Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, her two best friends. "Birthday Girl!" a blonde rushed towards Tohru and gave her a big bear hug. Uo pulled back and smiled at her friend.

Tohru tilted her head to the side to see Hana with her long sepia locks, "Good morning."

"Happy birthday, Tohru," Hana greeted with a small smile and a quick embrace.

"Here," Uo handed Tohru a little box, "We got you present."

"We hope you like it," Hana added softly.

"You guys didn't have to-" Tohru began to protest.

Uo cut off her abruptly, "We didn't _have_ to, but we _wanted_ to."

Tohru briefly examined the small silver box and she gingerly opened the lid. A little 'oh' escaped her lips as she saw what her gift was. Inside the box was a beautiful golden locket in the shape of a heart. Tohru's name was engraved in the middle of the cover of the locket and it was surrounded by an intricate design.

"Open it," Uo urged excitedly.

Doing as she was told, Tohru opened the locket. What was inside surprised her even more. Tears sprung to her teal eyes. Through watery eyes, Tohru looked at a picture of herself, Hana and Uo. Engraved next to the picture were the words 'We love you'. Tohru's heart grew warm and she thought of how lucky she was to have two wonderful friends who were always there for her, always supporting her and always taking care of her. "You guys are the best!" Tohru exclaimed and threw her arms around her friends.

"We do what we can," Uo joked as they headed to class. Then a thought suddenly came to mind, "Where's Orange-top and the Prince?"

"Yes," Hana agreed, "They weren't with you this morning."

"Oh, Yuki had to go to a quick meeting and Kyo… well actually, I don't know where Kyo is," Tohru replied with a sheepish grin.

Uo looked murderous. "That Orange-top just leave you, did he?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason," Tohru interjected immediately.

"Well he better," Uo replied in a dangerous tone.

With Hana and Uo leading the way, Tohru grinned. It was just another day at school.

-----

"Are you working tonight?" Uo asked Tohru as classed finished for the day.

"Yeah."

"You've been working quite a bit lately," Hana stated calmly though her eyes betrayed her by showing deep concern.

Though Tohru could be a bit dense, this was something that she _did_ notice, "Don't worry about me. You know I love to work!"

"This girl's lost it," Uo shook her head with a sigh and opened the classroom door. Standing outside were Kyo and Yuki.

"Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru beamed.

"Miss Honda," the Prince smiled and turned to the other girls, "Miss Hanajima. Miss Uotani."

"Yuki. Orange-top," Uo acknowledged the two boys.

"Yankee," Kyo retorted hotly.

Hana simply nodded her head as greeting. She and Uo turned to Tohru. "We'll see you tomorrow," Hana said in her quiet voice.

"Bye, Tohru," Uo called back as she left with Hana, leaving Tohru with the boys.

"Miss Honda," Yuki started, "I have a meeting now, so I'll just see you at home ok?"

"Sure," Tohru smiled. She found it so cute how Yuki was always letting her know what he was doing. Over time, Tohru and Yuki had become very close friends and she was so happy that Yuki was trying his best to be a more open person.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to pick you up either," Yuki added solemnly.

"Don't look at me!" Kyo exclaimed and began to walk away, "Birthday or not, I ain't pickin' you up."

Tohru was unfazed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok," she assured Yuki, "I'll see you at home then?" Yuki nodded and they all went their separate ways.

-----

Tohru walked home on her own that night, but she didn't mind. Without Kyo or Yuki with her, she was able to think. Tohru was now able to take the time to sort out her thoughts; her thoughts on the Sohmas to be more exact. Tohru smiled to herself as images of the Sohma's appeared in her mind. The memories were still clear in her mind… Meeting Shigure for the first time and talking about the Chinese Zodiac… Hearing Kyo talk so passionately about martial arts and his Master, Kazuma Sohma… Yuki waiting outside her workplace to walk her home… Meeting Momiji for the first time and finding out that he was the Rabbit when he hugged her… Getting to know Kagura when they were fixing the broken door… Finding out about Hatori's zodiac animal… Being at the hot springs with Kyo, Momiji and Yuki… Discovering that Ritsu is actually a boy, though he dresses like a girl… Going to Ayame's shop… hearing Kisa speak for the first time… Watching Black Haru and Kyo battle it out… Being caught off guard when Yuki and Kyo came bursting into the house on New Year's Eve… Taking Hiro and Kisa out after school… Visiting her mom's grave with Yuki, Kyo, Hana and Uo and her visit to the Sohma's main house where she spoke with Akito. Tohru felt a sudden pang in her heart. It pained her to think about Akito, about how misunderstood he was by others and about how he misunderstood himself and the people around him. Being the person that she was, Tohru knew that she was going to do everything in her power to understand Akito. After all, her motto was 'Tohru Honda never gives up!'.

Tohru was grateful to have met the Sohma's because they were special people, all of them, _including_ Akito. Tohru didn't think that they were special because of their curse, but because of whom they were on the inside. They all had wonderful personalities and kind hearts. Tohru saw the goodness in all of them and she knew that even though she had known the Sohma's for over a year, she still had so much to learn about them. And this was a journey that she would see through until the very end.

Coming out of her daze, Tohru realized that she had reached her destination. "I'm home," she whispered to herself and smiled. Those words had a nice ring to it. "The lights are still on… they must be up." Her eyes heavy with weariness, Tohru opened the front door.

"Surprise!"

Tohru nearly jumped out of her skin. As soon as her heart settled its rapid beating, Tohru's mind began to register what was going on around her. All the Sohma's were there. Well, maybe not _all_, but a lot of them were: Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ritsu and Momiji. All the people she cared about. Slowly, Tohru walked in and put her bag down against the wall. Kagura was the first to get to her.

"Tohru! Happy Birthday!" Kagura exclaimed and beamed at her friend after releasing her from a giant bear hug.

"Oh me! Me, me, me! Me too!" a voice cried out. Not wanting to get in the way, Kagura left Tohru's side and made way for a hyperactive little rabbit. Momiji threw his arms around Tohru and a "boom" resounded throughout the house and she found herself holding a cute rabbit. "Happy Birthday, Tohru!"

Tohru found herself in a daze once again. The rest became a blur to her and once she composed herself, Tohru was grinning sheepishly at her 'family'. "Thank you all so much! This is a wonderful surprise!"

"Of course it is!" a jovial voice cried out, "_I'm_ here after all."

Turning, Tohru discovered to whom the voice belonged, "Ayame!"

"_Who_ invited him again?" Kyo asked in a deadly tone to no one in particular. Shigure backed away slowly, so as not to be noticed by the temperamental Cat. He was soon standing by Tohru.

"Oh, Shigure! Everyone's here!" she smiled happily as she scanned all the faces in the room. Her smile slipped a notch. "Where's Akito?" she asked Shigure with a look of seriousness and concern on her face. Kyo and Yuki, who heard her question, stared in shock.

"Akito?" Shigure asked quizzically, though he was distraught by the question.

"Why isn't he here?" Tohru asked, sadness in her teal eyes.

"Um…" Shigure began uncertainly. He looked to Kyo and Yuki to save him, but someone else did.

"He's sick and had to stay home tonight," Hatori explained with a kind smile, "Doctor's orders."

"Oh," Tohru replied understandingly, "Well, when you see him, please tell him that I hope he feels better soon."

"I will," Hatori nodded.

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted as he grabbed her hand. "Come this way! This way!" The little Rabbit, transformed and dressed, began to pull Tohru away from the others, "You have so many presents on the table! You have to open them!" Momiji's excitement and pure happiness warmed her heart and brought a beautiful smile to her face.

"Wait," Hatori said to the two before they left, "Wait, Tohru." Obediently, Tohru remained where she was.

"Awww…" Momiji whined, "It can't be more important than Tohru's presents can it?"

"Momiji," Hatori said in a reprimanding voice, causing the boy to sulk off. Tohru looked at Momiji's retreating back.

"Tohru," Hatori called to get her attention once again.

She turned to face the Dragon, "Yes?"

Hatori began to reach into the pocket of his long jacket, "I thought I should give this to you personally." He handed her a gift.

She accepted it gratefully, "Thank you so much." Yuki, Shigure and Kyo looked on in curiosity. The chatter of the others could be heard in the background. "Akito sends his birthday wishes. He thought that you might like it."

"It's from Akito?" Tohru asked in a bare whisper as she stared at the gift in wonder. Akito gave this to me? Tohru delicately peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a photo frame. A huge grin spread across her face the girl's face and she seemed to glow happily.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, his interest was more than he could bear.

Tohru glanced up and saw that Hatori was smiling down at her.

"Well hurry up and show us what it is!" Kyo snapped impatiently, but regretted his tone instantly.

"Sorry," Tohru apologized and hastily turned the gift in her hands so that it was facing them. Their reactions were priceless. Yuki and Kyo were horrified, but all Shigure could do was laugh. The Prince and Orange-top were faced with pictures of themselves that was taken on the rooftop of their school building. That day was still fresh in their memories.

It was the day that she had first met Hatori and Momiji. She had been so scared of Hatori then, especially after she had heard about his past as the one who erased people's memories. She had been scared of him and now she considered him to be one of her most valued friends. _All_ the Sohma's had found a special place in her big heart and she couldn't imagine living life without them. Even Akito. She wanted so much to be his friend and his gift only served to encourage her further. Just a bit more time and she knew that she could reach him. Knowing that she would never give up on him brought a soft smile to her lips.

Shigure was still laughing. "Y- Yuki..." more laughter, "Y- You're… wearing… a dress!" he managed to gasp out.

Yuki glared at his cousin, "I'm well aware of that."

"You're not seriously going to keep that thing are you?" Kyo asked incredulously.

Tohru held the frame to her chest protectively, "Of course. It's _so_ cute and it's special to me."

"But you just got it!" Kyo exclaimed, disliking being called 'cute'. But he knew that he couldn't do anything to upset Tohru, even if he tried and even if the picture was humiliating for him. After all, it _was_ her birthday.

"It's a special gift." There was no doubt about _that_. Tohru looked at the picture and her smile grew wider. Her happiness was so infectious that she had Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Hatori smiling too. The other Sohma's were still oblivious to what was happening. Tohru faced the doctor, "Hatori…"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I'd like to return to the main house with you tonight, if that's ok," she then turned to Shigure and the others in a way of asking for permission.

Shigure scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Tohru…" he answered hesitantly, "Don't you think it's a bit late? I mean you do have school tomorrow."

Tohru considered this.

"If you'd like, I can give him a message," Hatori offered.

"Oh no, thank you. I don't mean to be rude by refusing your offer… I'd just like to thank him myself."

"I understand," Hatori said, "I can pick you up after school tomorrow, if you'd like."

Tohru beamed excitedly, "You'd do that for me? Really?"

"It's no trouble," Hatori smiled.

Tohru grinned and looked at the gift in her hands. It truly was a wonderful gift. It was very thoughtful. Akito was beginning to show a side of him that she knew was hidden somewhere deep inside himself. To her, the gift was a sign that Akito was starting to change for the better. And no matter how reluctant, stubborn and cold he was, she was going to do her best to reach him. Tohru held the gift against her chest, a wistful look upon her delicate face. It was a gift that she would treasure forever.

-----

**Author's Note:** How was that? I hope it wasn't that bad… Well, please review and let me know what you think. And for those who take the time to read and review this story, thank you! -Pink Sparkle


End file.
